my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Wedding
Apple Wedding is the second story of the trilogy about the fairy Bloom from the animated series Winx Club that goes to the pony world and becomes Cherry Blossom. Description After Big Mac proposed to Cherry Blossom, she is living a dream with the stallion she loves. But what will happen if somewhat or someone appear and threaten all that. Is Big Mac and Cherry Blossom's love strong and tough enough to overcome all the obstacles that will appear? Or is it going to break like a brittle twig? If it depends on three small filies and on six special mares, that will never happen. Chapters "A Wish Born in the Chaos" Cherry Blossom, formerly known as Princess Bloom of Domino, is living a dream in her new life in the pony world, being engaged to Big Mac. However, her former boyfriend, Sky, don't wanting to give up from her, will try everything to get to her, including making a deal with the evilest being that exists. Main events *The Lord of Chaos is introduced. *Sky asks for the Lord of Chaos' help to go to Equestria. *Sky is corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. "Sky's Arrivak" After his deal with the Lord of Chaos, Sky arrives to the pony world, turned into a pegasus. He is happy to be in the same place his beloved is and is willing to find her. However, a very shy yellow pegasus mare spots him and rushes to tell her friends. Main events *Sky arrives to Equestria. *Twilight and her friends get to know his presence. "Unexpected Reunion" After knowing his brother had sent Sky to Equestria, the Lord of Order goes confront the Lord of Chaos. Meanwhile, Cherry and Sky meet with each other. Main events *Sky and Cherry reunite. "Easy" Being tasked by the Lord of Order to make Sky return to the Order side using their elements, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash will try to "corrupt" him again. However, they will soon find out that is not a very easy task. Main events *The Main Six tries to restore Sky to his former self, but they fail. "The Gifts of Harmony" Having failed their first attempt to make Sky return to the Order side, the main six will ask the Lord of Order for help. He tells them the elements themselves have powers individually and that they can use them in their mission. Meanwhile, Twilight is busy trying to decipher what her mission is. Main events *The Main Six find about the powers of their elements and plan to use them on Sky. *Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are able to use their powers to make Sky accept their elements. "The Darkness Takes Root" With her friends having done their missions, it's now up to Twilight finish everything by erasing Sky's desire which feeds the others Elements of Chaos inside of him. To do that, she uses a picnic made by the Cutie Mark Crusaders to Cherry and Big Mac. However, the Lord of Chaos also uses that to make Sky's darkness arise. Main events *The Lord of Chaos is able to make Sky's darkness grow stronger in a way he attacks Cherry and Big Mac. *Twilight is able to use the gift of her element to active her friends' in Sky and is able to free him from the influence of the Lord of Chaos. *The Lord of Order takes Sky back to his dimention. "Apple Wedding" With Cherry and Big Mac's wedding approaching, the Lord of Order brings Cherry's family and friends to attend it and to meet Big Mac. How will this meeting go? How will the wedding end? Main events *Cherry Blossom is reunited with her family and friends from her dimension. *Cherry Blossom and Big Mac got married. *Cherry Blossom reveals to be pregnant. Trivia *This is the second story of the Bloom Trilogy. *This story marks the first appearance of the main villain in the Order and Chaos Saga: the Lord of Chaos, the first evil to appear, *This story also makes the first appearance of the Elements of Chaos, the dark counterparts of the Elements of Harmony. *It is shown that the Elements of Harmony possess, each one, a unique power that can be used individually. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga